Tarde en Rodorio
by September's Child
Summary: One Shot No Yaoi. Saga y Kanon comparten una infantil tarde por las calles de Rodorio. Tributo a los gemelos de Kurumada en el día de su cumpleaños.


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Como ya es costumbre en esta fecha celebrada por muchos autores, me complace aportar un pequeño fic dedicado al cumpleaños de los gemelos Saga y Kanon. Lo dedico a todos los Géminis y especialmente a Lady Saori, quién también comparte cumpleaños con los atractivos Géminis del universo Kurumada._

 _Admito que el título no es bueno, pero no se me ocurría uno de mejor ^^. El fic está inspirado gracias al fanart que se aprecia en el avatar de la historia, el cuál desgraciadamente desconozco a quién pertenece._

 _Dicho ésto, espero que lo disfrutéis :)._

* * *

 **## Tarde en Rodorio ##**

 _-_ Podrías haber sonreído un poco. No te costaba nada...- Saga arruga el ceño mientras sus manos aún infantiles sostienen la fotografía instantánea que les han hecho en Rodorio en una de sus habituales escapadas. Sus ojos siguen observando la imagen que ha inmortalizado un momento de evasión, y aunque Kanon aparezca enfurruñado, a él le gusta.- Hubiéramos salido mejor si tan solo te hubieses dignado a mirar a la cámara.

\- No me gusta que me saquen fotos.

Kanon sigue con el entrecejo fruncido. La sombra que proyecta un viejo olivo, elegido como protector de los descarados rayos del sol que azotan sin clemencia las desiertas calles de Rodorio, apenas es suficiente para proteger la integridad del helado que está comiendo el menor de los dos.

Son las cuatro de la tarde de un día cualquiera de pleno verano. Una hora en la que nadie se atreve a pisar los adoquines del pueblo, pero es el único espacio de tiempo que ellos tienen para disfrutar de unas horas en libertad fuera de las obligaciones del Santuario. Normalmente acuden a la playa, donde un buen baño en las tranquilas aguas del Egeo les ayuda a recuperar las fuerzas que después necesitarán gastar en la arena de entrenamiento. Pero hoy no ha habido playa. Saga se ha empeñado en acudir a Rodorio, corriendo el riesgo de derretirse de calor tanto como lo está haciendo el helado de Kanon.

Saga no tiene ningún helado entre manos. Solo la fotografía. Tenía que elegir, y lo ha hecho sacrificando la degustación de su dulce a cambio de un recuerdo inmortalizado por un fotógrafo callejero que sustenta su vida con la sutil seducción de los bolsillos de los turistas. O los de un par de críos, como todavía son ellos, también hoy víctimas de su objetivo.

\- ¿Tú crees que nos parecemos tanto como dicen?

Saga muestra la fotografía a Kanon, que se relame los labios antes de pasar la lengua alrededor del cucurucho chorreante de chocolate fundido. Mira la imagen de reojo, puesto que sabe que si se niega a hacerlo, Saga puede permanecer con la foto en alto y esperando respuesta hasta la hora de regresar al Santuario. El menor se encoge de hombros, pasa del recuerdo que parece gustarle tanto a su gemelo y sigue a lo suyo; acabar con el helado es su única prioridad.

Saga exhala un suspiro de rendición y vuelve a sostener la imagen que los retrata a ambos con las dos manos, apoyándolas sobre los muslos. La repisa de piedra que han elegido para sentarse todavía es más alta que sus sueños prematuramente adultos, y las cuatro piernas cuelgan y se balancean tontamente casi al mismo ritmo de inconsciencia.

\- Yo creo que sí que nos parecemos mucho, aunque tu cabello tiene otro color. Es un poco distinto...

\- ¡¿Y qué más da, Saga?! ¡A mí me importa una mierda que nos confundan! ¡Yo tengo claro quién soy! ¡El problema es de los demás, no mío!

Kanon pega un mordisco a la galleta cónica casi huérfana de helado, y la mastica sonoramente antes de lamerse un dedo completamente bañado en chocolate.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas ahora?

\- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me hagan fotos.

\- ¿Y por ésto estás así de tonto? No hay para tanto...a mí me gusta como hemos salido, aunque no sonrías...

\- Pues vale, mejor para ti...- Suelta Kanon, que al fin decide restregarse los dedos embadurnados de chocolate contra la tela de su camisa.

Saga le observa sin disimulo, y no puede evitar entristecerse. Hace días que su hermano está raro. Arisco podría ser una definición, pero Saga percibe que hay algo más tras ese mal humor que Kanon no le cuenta, y le duele verse apartado de él por su silencio.

Mirando el helado que todavía no ha desaparecido por completo, deja la fotografía sobre la repisa bien cobijada por la sombra del olivo, y emite una avergonzada petición a la cuál ya le asigna respuesta, aunque su esperanza le insta a intentarlo.- Kanon...¿me dejas darle un mordisco?

\- No.

\- ¿Ni una lamida al chocolate que te queda?

\- No.

Kanon abre la boca todo lo que puede y acaba con la mitad del cucurucho de golpe. No piensa cederle ni un gramo de su placer a Saga. Ya siente que le está cediendo demasiado últimamente, y ese helado es suyo. Solo suyo, y de nadie más.

\- ¡Joder, Kanon! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Yo lo comparto todo contigo!

Saga se ha enfadado. Tiene razón cuando afirma que para él no hay un _yo_ y un _tú_ , sino un _nosotros_ que ahora parece molestarle a Kanon. Más concretamente, desde que han llegado al Santuario. En el orfanato donde han vivido hasta que un hombre mayor y extraño fue a buscarles era todo más fácil. Allí, la única competencia que conocían era la que decidía quién se llevaba la fruta más grande a la hora del postre. Aquí, en el Santuario, algo le dice a Kanon que la competencia que reside entre sus piedras es más oscura. Más nociva.

Y terriblemente injusta.

\- ¿Cuando seamos mayores también lo compartirás todo conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿También lo harás?

El jocoso retintín que acompaña las preguntas que de repente formula Kanon les sorprende a los dos por la desnudez de las probabilidades planteadas. Saga no es capaz de discernir si Kanon le mira con odio o con miedo, o con una peligrosa mezcla de ambos, pero lo que sí sabe es no le gusta en absoluto el brillo que descubre iluminando esos ojos que albergan el color del mar calmo.

\- Pues claro que lo haré...como siempre, Kanon. Somos hermanos...Debemos compartirlo todo.

El menor extingue el último bocado de galleta que le queda. La mastica con rabia, olvidándose de disfrutar el placer que le concede la pequeña paga en monedas que les da ese hombre extraño que responde al nombre de Shion. No vuelve a mirar a Saga, quién sí que permanece estudiándole con incomprensión. Kanon prefiere verter su contraída mirada hacia los adoquines del pavimento de la plaza, apoyarse con ambas manos en la repisa y cruzar un pie por delante de otro, deteniendo el balanceo de sus piernas, el mismo que Saga ya ha frenado hace rato.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kanon? - Saga intenta posar una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el hombro de Kanon, pero su gesto es rechazado sin palabras. La actitud esquiva de Kanon es suficiente para alertarle que no desea ser tocado.- Desde que llegamos aquí estás raro...¿en serio que preferirías seguir viviendo en el orfanato? Shion parece un buen hombre...Nos da casa, comida y nos ha dicho que hay un futuro muy especial designado para nosotros...que las estrellas así lo afirman...

\- No me gusta el viejo ése. No me creo lo que dice.

\- Pues yo sí. Además, también dice que vendrán otros chicos como nosotros, que formaremos parte de un ejército divino en cuanto el cosmos despierte en nuestro interior...- se explica Saga, intentando alzar unos ánimos que no se presentan tan cándidos como todavía lo es su corazón.

Kanon chasquea la lengua. Evita perderse en la ilusión que habita en la mirada de Saga y niega con la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con alborotados mechones azulados, los cuáles quizás sí que exhiben un color distinto al que luce el cabello de Saga. Su color es más apagado...menos brillante...y esta tarde su alma tampoco se siente diferente.

\- Pareces ciego, Saga...- Sentencia Kanon, alcanzando el valor suficiente para centrarse en la mirada verde marina que ostenta su gemelo, ella sí, tan igual a la suya.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto?

\- Según el viejo, hay doce constelaciones que serán defendidas por doce supuestos guerreros, nacidos todos bajo el signo zodiacal correspondiente.

\- Hasta aquí lo he comprendido, Kanon - Ahora es Saga el que habla con tono ofendido y el que decide no perderse en la rabia que lee en los ojos de su igual, optando por espiar un caminito de hormigas que ha osado asentarse sobre su imagen plasmada en papel fotográfico instantáneo. Su mano alza la foto y la sacude, y cuando está libre de intrusas vuelve a quedar custodiada sobre sus muslos.

\- Doce, Saga. Uno para cada signo...

\- ¡Que te digo que ya lo he entendido ésto!

Saga siente cómo sus ojos comienzan a licuarse ante una realidad en la que no ha deseado pensar en ningún momento. Aún así, casi consigue fulminar a su gemelo con el destello de su emoción, y es allí cuando ambos comprenden la oscuridad que va ganando gramos a la fraternidad que anida en su interior.

\- Nosotros somos dos - el menor es duro en su afirmación. O pretende serlo, pese a que su mirada también empieza a sentir los efectos de la frustración.

\- Ya lo sé, Kanon...

\- Sobra uno de nosotros.

\- No es cierto...

\- Sabes que es así. El puto viejo sabe que es así, pero es tan cobarde que no quiere decírnoslo.

\- ¡No insultes, Kanon! ¡No está bien hablar tan mal!

\- ¡¿Y por qué no?!

La mirada de Kanon se percibe nublada en lágrimas que no dejará salir, aunque una de ellas se atreve a contradecir su fortaleza mental y se desliza por una mejilla con aroma a chocolate.

\- Nosotros siempre seremos dos. Lo compartiremos todo.

Saga lucha para sonar firme en su sincera convicción, pero el tierno corazón de Kanon ya ha comenzado a endurecerse.

Sin mirarse a su gemelo salta de la repisa, se reacomoda las ropas y decide no acudir a los entrenamientos que les prepara el misterioso hombre llamado Shion. Hoy su destino, su primera rebeldía ejecutada en solitario, será la playa. Un baño a las cuatro de la tarde sienta bien, pero cuando el sol se va muriendo sienta aún mejor.

\- ¿Dónde vas? Debemos regresar al Santuario. Shion nos espera para entrenar.

\- No voy a entrenarme para un día tener que matarte en un duelo que decida nuestro futuro. Yo no soy así.- _No quiero ser así...¿pero y tú? ¿serás así tú?_

Kanon habla y piensa sin apenas darse la vuelta, pero sus pasos se han detenido a escasos palmos de la estática posición que sigue defendiendo Saga.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Nunca tendremos que enfrentarnos entre nosotros para nada! ¡Géminis será para los dos!

Al fin, el mayor también salta de la repisa y se acerca a Kanon, con la necesidad de agarrarle de la mano y llevárselo de regreso con él.

Le resulta imposible. La rebeldía de Kanon lucha contra su recta disciplina y su noble sentido del deber. Forcejean seriamente, quizás por primera vez en su vida, y es entonces cuando la fotografía cae entre los dos, siendo Saga el que detiene la estúpida pugna para evitar que sus pies se pisoteen a sí mismos en un enfrentamiento que empieza a esbozar las trémulas líneas de un futuro aún lejano.

Saga se agacha y aparta a Kanon propinándole un empujón contra sus piernas. Recoge la fotografía y la sacude de nuevo, ahora para limpiarla de tierra. Una esquina ha sido doblada, pero sus imágenes no han llegado a ser maltratadas por su infantil estupidez. Su mirada insiste en observarse a él, a Kanon...a ambos juntos, y en ese instante siente que su gemelo solo está cruzando unos duros días de adaptación a su nuevo hogar. Nada más.

Cuando alza la vista su hermano ha desaparecido, y sabe que a su regreso al Santuario comenzará a mentir por él; que Kanon no se siente bien del estómago será la primera falacia que presentará en su defensa ante Shion.

Abandonando las bajezas del suelo inspira hondo, observa la fotografía una última vez y sigue sin arrepentirse de haberse gastado las monedas para conseguirla en vez de invertirlas en un helado de rápida extinción.

Con sumo cuidado la guarda en su macuto y decide volver a casa. Quizás algún día, a base de privarse de helados obtenga los ahorros que le permitan un marco, y entonces la exhibirá en su cuarto ante todos los ojos que quieran fijarse en ella, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano gemelo con rostro enfurruñado.

Quizás...

Esa tarde Saga aún no quiere ni imaginar en que llegará un día que dicha foto será guardada en un cajón, encerrada a cal y canto y exiliada al olvido junto al recuerdo de un hermano que bajo el poder de su locura dejará de existir.

Un día en que Géminis brillará en su templo.

El día en que la palabra _Nosotros_ se convertirá en un veneno demasiado silencioso y ruin.

* * *

 _Aclaración al fic: la idea que un duelo ante Shion decide el futuro de los gemelos ha sido plasmada con anterioridad por Victoria Nike, y se puede leer en sus hermosos fics dedicados a los gemelos, en especial al que lleva por título "Our Envious Blue Sins"._


End file.
